demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Davina Grace
'Davina Grace '''is the Roman Demigod daughter of Ms Grace and Neptune. Davina is known to be a strong and prestigous young warrior. She was given the title as the Ambassador of Neptune and given various rankings that were made just for her to leader a faction of the Legion. Biography Early Childhood Davina Grace Personality Davina Grace is known to be a fairly laid back girl with a leadership personality. She is very territorial and often seen to be fairly moody when people get into her space or take her property away from her. Davina is known to be kind to people she trusts and sees value in. Those who are known to be weak are often blamed for various things that go wrong by her. Davina isn't against chastising those who are weak and would even go as far as challenging those who believe they can do better than her. Although she shares various traits that is seen as vengeful and wrathful by the Romans, she is quick to restrain herself when it comes to her temper. Davina is calm yet unyelding. She would even go as far as putting her own life on the line to save those who don't deserve a punishment. Davina is known to be kind by many and also at times is feared by others. Her name is known throughout the land as both terrifying and a symbol of hope. Davina is also known to be caring and loving to children, and animals. Her attitude changes with the audience and she could even go as far as stating that her power is absolute. Appearance Davina Grace is known to be a beautiful young lady. She had long black hair that flows and is often styled in an either crazy curly manner or a straight and symbolic standing. Davina has deep green eyes and is known to have sohpie-tan skintone. Her attire is often seen as simple and a bit well mannered. She is always noted by her tattoo at her forearm where she holds the symbol of Neptune, a trident and a pair of three marks, for the amount of years she has served under the Legion. Davina is known to be complemented multiple times by her beauty, by various characters. At times it even shocks people when they notice who exactly compliments her. Powers & Abilities Being a Demigod daughter of Neptune, she is known to have an unlimited and unmatched power aside from being rivaled by the children of Pluto or Jupiter. Her rage also triggeres her limited abilities to explore new heights that had never been discovered before. *'ADHD: 'Being a Roman Demigod, Davina has a natural in-born ability to sense and move in a unique way. This allows her to survive against monsters. *'Physical Combat: 'During her time as a child in middle school, Davina took up a bit of wrestling and also learned a few judo moves in order to help her in combat skills. After she was claimed her natural talent became apparent. Demigod Abilities *'Electrokinesis: 'Davina is capable enough to send electrical impulses across the neurological system of a person. Her power is limited but when she is enraged, her power grows to new heights and she is even capable of creating a thunderstorm or minature hurricanes. *'Aerokinesis: 'Davina can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, bt the exten to which she can control them is as of yet unknown. Davina's storms are even strong enough to form electrical currents surrounding them. *'Water Induced Abilities: 'When in contact with or in the presence of water, Davina gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility and endurance equaling a god. *'Hydrokinesis: 'Being the demigod child of Neptune, she is capable of summoning and manipulating all forms of water. This ability has no limits and she is even capable of drawing water from the strangest of places with enough motivation. **'Hydrogenesis: 'Davina is capable of using her own life force to create water. This ability does drain her because it thrives off of her own energy. If she does overuse this ability she could die do to lack of energy. **'Cryokinesis: 'Even though Neptune isn't the god of Ice, Davina is capable of concentrating enough to control ice to her will. It takes a certain amount of strain on her body but it would work every now and then. **'Healing Factor: 'Since she is the daughter of Neptune she can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. **'Underwater Breathing: 'Being a daughter of Neptune, Davina can breath underwater, she can also create air bubbles for her non-hydrokinetic friends to breath. **'Sailing Skills: 'Davina possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on; being able to telekinetically operate one because she has perfect bearings in the ocean, she can easily navigate her way at sea. **'Water Immunity: 'Davina can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Davina can dry items underwater. **'Water Solidification: 'Davina can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for her to stand on, and water constructs. *'Geokinesis: 'Being the demigod child of Neptune, she is capable of causing earthquakes and withstanding a specific amount of earth made trama. This means that her body becomes durable if she is trapped underground or plummits to the ground at a vast amount of speed. Although she is still considered mortal, so she can die. *'Communication: 'Being the daughter of Neptune, Davina is capable of speaking with any and all sea creatures and also is known for her unique ability to talk to horses and pegasi. This allows her to know what specific animals are thinking although, her ability does get annoying at times. *'Immunity to Heat: '''For some reason, Davina is never seen to be capable of feeling pain due to flames. This might be because Neptune has blessed her with the ability to not feel flames or the pain of flames. Relationships Friends Octavia Davina is not known to have great relationship with Octavia. She is the "divine eye" of Apollo. Because of this, Davina is not fond of the way Octavia seeks to rule over the Legion. Octavia is fairly manipulative and also seems to have the power of charisma when it comes to speaking in front of the senate. Davina hates the way Octavia acts when she wants something, but Octavia is known to be capable of ruling in her favor so they do share a mutal at times bond. Davina and Octavia's relationship is seen as Frenemies. Dakota Dakota is a demigod son of Mars. He is known to be a great disciplinary when it comes to rounding the units. Dakota and Davina are known to be a good pair together and share favorable aptitudes that show keen interest. Davina is known to have a deep routed relationship with him and she even thinks at times that he could probably be more, although it's unknown why she always pulls back. Luca Luca is the demigod son of Bellona. He is known as a strict leader and is the Praetor, or the King of the Romans. He is beside his own blood sister, Marcia. The two often share tasks that deal with ruling of the Praetor. Luca is known to be on good terms with Davina and is often seen to at times persue her. It's unknown why, but she never pays attention to his advances. This might dwell that Luca isn't her type or she simply believes he is just trying to persue her because of some shallow reasoning. Family Ms Grace Davina is not despossed to speaking or talking to her mom. It's unknown about their relationship but Davina does seem to have features of her dad more. It could be possible that her mother died due to the lack of her ever mentioning her mother. Sarah Grace Davina has mentioned her sister once. Although Sarah is Davina's half-sister, she thinks of her as a full-blooded sister since they were raised together. Sarah is only a year younger and Davina is very protective over her. The two share the same last name due to the fact that Sarah's father died before he found out that she was conceived. This could mean that Davina at one point in time had known about hm, but never decided to inform Sarah about her own father. Divinity Neptune Davina didn't know about the gods before she was twelve. After she turned twelve, a large wolf appeared before her while she was at the Sonoma Valley one afternoon on a picnac with her family. The wolf informed her that she was a daughter of Neptune and after that she began dreaming about the god himself. Neptune often came across as a tender man but stern and rightous. Davina eventually loved the idea of being the daughter of Neptune, but started to think that she was becoming less availible to her own family. After her school year, she left the family and joined Lupa and her pack to start her training. Neptune always watched over her and showed attention to her. Although Davina was always watched she never got a chance to meet Neptune in person. Pets Pets Princess Davina eventually meet Princess at the Legion. She started her pegasi riding lessons, learning how to use a calvry sword and eventually caught the attention of someone using dirty language. Eventually she noticed that it wasn't a person, but her own Pegasus. She talked to the pegasus and learned that she didn't have a name yet, because no one could ever ride her. After striking a deal that the pegasus would stop using bad words and help her with her riding lessons, Davina gave her a name. Princess. Dathne Dathne is another Pegasus that ended up be friending, Davina after she earned her first stripe. This pegasus was often distant and moody. Eventually Davina realized that the pegasus was distant because it was hurt. Dathne had a peice of wood clinging to the bottom of it's stomach and peices of posionous herbs racked in it's front hoof. After helping her, Dathne promised to be at her side. Eventually Dathne became great friends with Princess. Bob Bob is a hyppocampi that helped Davina on a quest. When she asked Neptune for a ride across a body of water, Neptune sent Bob. She named him "Bob" because he just happened to look like a Bob. The Hyppocampi trusts and respects Davina but hates the name it's called and often calls her Boss, or Cheif a horrific that is given by a servant of Poseidon to a child of Poseidon. Weapons Weapons Imperial Gold Sword Davina obtained this blade after she was promoted to the rank of Centurion. The Blade is fashioned and well made Imperial Gold blade with an ingraved word that holds meaning to Davina in latin. The word is a characterized way of defining ones strength and only those who have proven themselves can do. Davina often uses this blade in combat to prove her strength and power. Spatha Davina obtained this blade when she walked into the legion. She at first had a Calvry sword, but when she failed her first attempt at being a calvry swordsmen, she obtained a Spatha. Although after her training she became well accustomed to being a well rooted individual. The Spatha is a golden sword that is about three feet long and is often strapped at the side. Trivia *Davina means "Beloved". *Davina has a pegasus that often calls her by honorfics: "Boss." "Cheif." "Ma'm." "Sire." "Captain." **Iroonic enough she hates it when her pet Bob calls her by honorfics, but she calls him Bob even though he hates the name. *Davina is known to be both kind and wrathful, something that the Romans often call Neptune to be. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Neptune